Buildings and building complexes sometimes present a hostile environment within to occupants and first responders in times of emergency. For example, several problems often confront first responders, such as assessing the real environmental conditions in areas not directly accessible, communicating with occupants of the building that may be trapped in the environment and instructing them on how to gain safety after a safe exit path has been determined, and gaining access to building plans and layouts to provide the information on unfamiliar geographies for the basis of intelligent decision making on the spot, among others. There is a need for a system that overcomes the problems mentioned.